


You Always Were My Favorite Adversary

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [42]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelsky: I completely forgot about the debate</p><p>Adotfightme: what debate</p><p>Angelsky: the debate ur in</p><p>Adotfightme: I still don’t know what you’re talking about</p><p>Angelsky: today is the final debate</p><p>Adotfightme: why do you know about this and I don’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Were My Favorite Adversary

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Dolley Madison = Dolores "Dolley" Todd = Nopaynenogayne

**Angelsky:** I completely forgot about the debate

 **Adotfightme:** what debate

 **Angelsky:** the debate ur in

 **Adotfightme:** I still don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Angelsky:** today is the final debate

 **Adotfightme:** why do you know about this and I don’t

 **Angelsky:** bc gwash gave me the schedule

 **Tomjemmings:** i thought we were done with the debates - we won

 **Angelsky:** yes, our school has won the team competition

 **Colderthancold:** isn’t there an individual portion too

 **Angelsky:** yes

 **Mamjer:** who’s going up

 **Angelsky:** well it has to be two people from our team recreating some sort of historical debate

 **Mamjer:** so we’re submitting alex and tommy then

 **Adotfightme:** why do you just assume it’s going to be and tommy

 **Jdotlaw:** there’s literally an entire unit in history dedicated to your rivalry

 **Tomjemmings:** HE WAS MY ARCH NEMESIS

 **Mamjer:** right

 **Colderthancold:** and yet alex still chose you over me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how about we don’t get into this argument again, alright with u ayayron

 **Colderthancold:** ...fine

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s what I thought :)

 **Tomjemmings:** okay but like angel baby is there a specified debate that has to happen, for us a particular cabinet meeting, or would we be able to classify our entire lives as a debate

 **Angelsky:** 1) don’t call me that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m with Angel on that one

 **Tomjemmings:** you know you’re the only man for me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I do  <3

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Angelsky:** 2) The competition board doesn’t even care at this point and honestly people are just excited to see you guys go off at each other

 **Adotfightme:** Awesome

 **Elamistress:** Wow

 **Elamistress:** we’re actually figuring something out ahead of time

 **Angelsky:** I wouldn’t call it ahead of time

 **Doriber:** When is it

 **Angelsky:** in a couple of hours

 **Adotfightme:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PREPARE IN THAT ALLOTTED TIME FRAME

 **Morelikedamnilton:** are you teling me you actually need to prepare for this

 **Adotfightme:** not at all

 **Adotfightme:** BUT THOMAS DOES

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Tommy’ll be fine

 **Tomjemmings:** WHAT HERC SAID

 **Adotfightme:** FINE

 **Tomjemmings:** FINE

 **Doriber:** This will be entertaining, I’m sure

 **Elamistress:** I’m sure

\---

 **Doriber:** Why is there a picture of gwash’s face on the screen, like not gwar, gwash

 **Angelsky:** he said it was for old time’s sake

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why are there so many people here

 **Jdotlaw:** just because we forgot about it doesn’t mean other people did

 **Elamistress:** I honestly forget that we’re relevant sometimes

 **Angelsky:** same

 **Doriber:** Angel, how did you forget about this, you had the schedule

 **Angelsky:** I don’t know

 **Mamjer:** Just accept it

 **Doriber:** I am

 **Mamjer: @Colderthancold @angelsky @doriber** what team are you on

 **Colderthancold:** what do you mean what team

 **Mamjer:** have you seriously not notices the split in the room?

 **Colderthancold:** not really?

 **Doriber:** Lol, they’re on teams for alex and tommy

 **Morelikedamnilton:** very few people can pull off the same shades our boys can

 **Elamistress:** it’s a little sickening honestly

 **Angelsky:** I’m with Alex for this one, sorry tommy-boy

 **Doriber:** Then aaron and I will go with Tommy

 **Colderthancold:** yeah

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** :-)

 **Doriber:** :-)

\---

 **Colderthancold:** they’re making such a spectacle out of this

 **Jdotlaw:** of course they are, and they’re loving it

 **Mamjer:** why is herc down there

 **Jdotlaw:** beatboxing

 **Mamjer:** right

 **Angelsky:** okay guys so alex and tommy don’t know this, and neither does the audience, obviously, but gwash and laf are going to be skyping in for this

 **Jdotlaw:** are they allowed to?

 **Angelsky:** technically not but the whole potus thing does tend to allow them bypass some rules

 **Lagayette:** Angel is right, it is very useful in many situations

 **Jdotlaw:** LAF

 **Doriber:** PAUL

 **Elamistress:** LAGAYETTE, MY PRECIOUS BAGUETTE

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** GIL

 **Lagayette:** ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you don’t think it’s going to actually come to that do you

 **Lagayette:** of course not

 **Lagayette:** they’re too close now

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s true

 **Angelsky:** is that really going to stop alex tho

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** no, but it’ll stop tommy and he’ll look sadly towards alex and alex isn’t going to go ham (haha) when tommy’s just doing it for fun’s sake

 **Doriber:** awwww, that’s so cute

 **Lagayette: @angelsky** george is ready to go live in like two minutes

 **Angelsky: @lagayette** alright i’ll get the thing started

 **Elamistress:** yaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssss

 **Jdotlaw: @lagayette** would you still like the honors of being the one to type everything out

 **Lagayette:** it is a tradition at this point

 **Mamjer:** are they chanting

 **Colderthancold:** yes, i believe they are

 **Mamjer:** but why

 **Morelikedammnilton:** well if alex were reading this i’m sure he’d say something about how they were in awe of his beauty or something, and honestly I’d have to agree with him

 **Elamistress: @tailorsoldierspy** did you make them special jackets for this

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** no, i think these are just ones that they’ve actually washed

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex is so cute, but that’s a little disgusting

 **Elamistress:** we know

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** so is tommy

 **Mamjer:** yes

 **Nopaynenogayne:** I AM SORRY I AM LATE I HAVE RETURNED WHAT HAVE I MISSED

 **Lagayette:** nothing yet, we’re just about to start

 **Nopaynenogayne:** I feel like I should know who you are but I don’t

 **Lagayette:** call me Laf, i’ll be on the screen upfront with george soon

 **Nopaynenogayne:** alright-y then

 **Doriber: @tailorsoldierspy** ur beatboxing right

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** hell yeah I am

 **Lagayette:** alright, annnnnddddddddddd we’re on

 **Doriber:** ALEX FUCKIGN JUMPED

 **Lagayette:** I SAW

 **Jdotlaw:** HIS HAND WENT STRAIGHT TO HIS CHEST

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Tommy is so happy to see laf tho, I love it  <3

 **Lagayette:** <3

 **Doriber:** awwwww, gwash is doing his coach speech

 **Elamistress:** they’re s t a r t i n g

 **Colderthancold:** how did they figure out who’s going first tho

 **Elamistress:** just let it happen the way it wants to happen burr

 **Angelsky: @tailorsoldierspy** do ur thing hun

 **Lagayette:** “You’re acting mighty cocksure  
When you know you’ve lost before  
You used to quote yourself  
Rather than taking a look at a bookshelf  
This debated is rooted in history  
And it’s about time to clear up the mystery  
Back to the time where we were both secretary  
You always were my favorite adversary”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s actually really sweet tho omg

 **Jdotlaw:** I kno - like, alex fought a lot of people

 **Colderthancold:** I’m kind of hurt by that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m sure it was just for the rhyme

 **Lagayette:** “Awww, I was your favorite, I’m honored  
I remember when we bantered and bartered  
You were America’s most popular bastard  
But I have questions, and it’s about time you answered  
Our opinions have always differed  
Now I’m giving you your chance to be heard, nerd”

 **Mamjer:** alex looks too happy and i’m really bothered by it

 **Doriber:** they’re having fun with it let them live

 **Lagayette:** “Ayyyyyyyyyyyy  
Mate, you’re giving me some leeway  
That’s a mistake, but I’m ready to parlay  
And you know I’m a master at wordplay  
Back in the day you claimed agrarian was the way  
And quotes the constitution like it was broadway  
Oh, so it didn’t outright say I could make a bank  
Well the necessary and proper clause was my mainstay”

 **Angelsky:** I don’t know what’s better the fact that they’re barely trying or the fact that the crowd is completely losing it

 **Jdotlaw:** the crowd definitely adds to the atmosphere

 **Lagayette:** “It’s really funny to me how you think I still care  
I respected you after you went...elsewhere  
But I’m aware that what you crave is fanfare  
I can give you that, since we have an hour here  
You wanted to hand the government too much power  
Run the country on brain and horsepower  
Could you even appreciate a simple wildflower  
Or would you just stare at it and glower  
I do know how you loved your city  
Almost as much as the idea of tyranny”

 **Doriber:** they’re just going through the motions at this point aren’t they

 **Elamistress:** Well as much as Alex just goes through the motions of anything

 **Lagayette:** “All I wanted was a strong central government  
I really don’t see how there’s anything wrong with that  
Now, I’m finding myself just the tiniest bit uninspired  
It’s hard to fight a friend for whom you’d lay yourself on the wire”

 **Angelsky:** they’re hugging

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m crying

 **Mamjer:** why do they do these things

 **Nopaynenogayne:** This is so cute omg

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :-)
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----MyColorfulMind has written a beautiful jeffercles piece based on ch. 16 (the letters) of "Let's Make It A Drinking Game"  
> \----------Read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7726876
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read, I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
